read between the lines
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: They never did understood each other. But maybe that's for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I have been absolutely obsessed with One Piece. Nami and Zoro became my OTP. For those who read my other Fanfics, I'm sorry for the late update. I still love Sasuke and Sakura (though I am absolutely mad at Sasuke at the moment), and I will update the other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I'm not that much of a genius.**

* * *

><p><span>Read Between the Lines<span>

The explosion shook the island, pulling the trees from its roots. A flash of lightning flickered among the forest, following the fall of many trees. On the coastline, the Thousand Sunny floats gently, ready for take-off.

Franky pulled up a battered Robin onboard, after nearly escaping a mob of bounty hunters, "Nami-chan is still in the forest fighting."

Lying on the deck, Sanji let out a low curse, as he struggled to get up, straining his new bandages, he looked across the forest where the battle was still taking place, "I'll go and find Nami-san—"

"No", Chopper still in his third form, pushed Sanji back to his lying position, "you can't afford to lose anymore blood."

Feeling utterly useless, Sanji shielded his eyes with his arm, "…Fucking bounty hunter."

Chopper gave him a sympathetic pat, "There's still Zoro out there…"

"Yeah! Zoro won't let a few bounty hunters kill him!" The Straw Hat Captain, Luffy, jumped up and down, causing his straw hat to swing back and forth. After fighting against three giant-sized bounty hunters who were determined to have Luffy's head and signature strawhat on a platter, Luffy ended up nearly drowning in the sea. If it weren't for Franky, who was guarding the ship, the Straw Hat pirates would have lost their captain for the most ridiculous of reasons.

Franky leaned against the ship's wheel and looked across the island. Black clouds gathered in a small clearing, soon later lightning appeared. Birds flew out of the forest from the constant destruction occurring. Franky sighed as he brushed backed his limp-y blue hair, "We should've listen to Girlie and waited for the next island. This island is known for their SU-PA amount of bounty hunters."

Robin sat on the green grass of the deck and was still trying to catch her breath, "We were running low on supplies, or else Navigator-san would have never agreed to stop here."

"Yohohoho~ No need to worry~ I remember seeing Zoro rushing towards Nami's direction with my own eyes," Brook sprawled across the grass plane right next to Usopp who had been unconscious for an hour already. He lifted up his skull, adorning a new crack, and paused dramatically, "Even though I don't have—"

Before Brook could finish his joke (or before Franky could yell at Brook), two familiar silhouettes come rushing forward toward the ship. Soon later a dark crowd of hunters came following closely behind.

"Oi! Oi! It's Nami and Zoro!" Luffy's loud voice howled across the ship as he waved enthusiastically at the small running figures on the beach.

However the two figures do not bother to return the gesture and was more intent on trying the escape the mob of bounty hunters chasing right at their heels

"Zoro! Nami! Hold on!" A pair of stretched arms shot through the clearing and wrapped around them. Chopper moaned as he saw the broken bandages on Luffy's arm. He should've known that Luffy wouldn't stay still.

The arms carried Nami and Zoro, lifting them from the sandy beach. The moment they hit the grassy planes of the ship, Franky immediately activate the 'Water Escape'. The ship shot through the air, breaking apart the waves. Franky's signature howl of 'SUPEEEEER' echoed through the air. The bounty hunters stopped their tracks at the edge of the beach and waved their weapons in anger, yelling out various threats and taunts. However the Thousand Sunny was long-gone.

* * *

><p>When the ship hit the waves again, it was only then the Straw Hat pirates allowed themselves to relax in relief. Nami were on both hands and knees, her orange hair covering her face, not revealing what she feel. Zoro was sprawled on her left side; his clothes were ripped and rumpled, his bandana, still tied to his head, cast a shadow over his eyes. Wounds were scattered across his body, many of them which would plant new scars next to the old ones. The navigator and swordsman were both battered and panting deeply, unable to speak, however tension hung over the air like a time-bomb.<p>

Before any of the other crew members could tend their wounds, Zoro was the first to cracked open one of his eyes and looked at the bent posture of Nami, "Stupid woman. Always getting in trouble."

Nami turned her head and glared at him. Her hazel eyes flashing angrily, "And who's fault was that? You were the one who walked right into a bar full of bounty hunters. What? You got lost again?"

Zoro lifted himself up with his elbows, the muscles of his jaws ticked as he gritted his teeth, "It wouldn't be so hard if you could take care of yourself."

If the words hurt her, there was no indication; instead she gave him a withering stare. After of moment, as if she decided to give up on something, she stood up, brushed the dirt of her skirt and left for her room across the ship.

Chopper, who finally returned to his usually petite self, walked over to Zoro with a bandage in his hand, "That was kind of harsh, Zoro."

Zoro did not answer Chopper; instead he roughly pulled off his bandana and let out a long string of profanities. His dark eyes burning as he stared at the door of Nami's room.

The rest of the crew just shook their head in sympathy (Luffy in confusion) at the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be much longer. This is sort of rushed and I might edit it again. I just want to see how much of you will like it.<strong>

**Reviews are the soul of my motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got this chapter out. I was really disappointed with amount of reviews I got. Is it that bad?**

**Let's hope you will like this chapter better...**

* * *

><p>The tension started between them after Thriller Bark. Other members of the Straw Hat Pirates didn't notice at first, the change was slight; the increase in arguments, the small bite in their words and the cold silences, however as time passed, even the ever oblivious Luffy could feel there was something wrong with Nami and Zoro. They couldn't pinpoint when it exactly started and had no clue in why it started but hoping it was just their sensitivity over the situation after experiencing the major trauma of zombies and stolen shadows. Yet what was bound to happen was bound to happen.<p>

It was a few nights ago. The days have been easy and clear, and Nami was sure there would be an island close by. The wind taking the Thousand Sunny at a steady pace and according to the ship's Navigator, it would continue like at the same pace for the next few days.

Yet, whatever excitement and anticipation came from hearing the news of next new island changed during one of Zoro's night shift. The fight erupted between the two most stubborn crewmates of the Straw Hat pirates. The crew secretly listened to the muffled loud words in their rooms and was hoping it would be one of those old banters and would soon die down in the next few minutes. However, there was a crash, the sound of glass breaking and then silence. The Straw Hat pirates scrambled down from their beds, afraid either Nami or Zoro had done something stupid. The deck was still empty and dark, only the kitchen was dimly lit. Recognizing the ruckus came from his territory; Sanji opened the door and reveal two dark figures.

The two of them just stared at each other, a broken bottle of sake lied between them, its content spilled and the strong smell hung in the air. Nami's clenched fists hung by her side trembling in anger. Her hazel eyes red with fury, confusion and something else.

Zoro was the first one who broke the silence. The muscle on his back under his white shirt was still tensed and the bandages pulled across his chest stretched as he lifted his arm. He scratched his back of his head and let out a wary sigh.

"You can add it to my debt."

He then turned around, grabbed the three katana left on the table, and maneuvered his way through his crewmates crowding around the doorway.

It wasn't until the sound of Zoro's footsteps finally reached away from the area, that Nami relaxed the posture. All the sudden she looked too tired and small in the area. Knowing that her crewmates are all concerned about her, she tried to summon a small smile but struggled to hold it. Looking loss at what to do, her eyes fell on the broken glass on the wooden floor. Slowly she crouched down and picked up the glasses piece by piece. Sanji went immediately to her side, softly saying that a lady doesn't need to tidy up the mess and should leave it for him to clean, however Nami did not respond to his gentle words and continued to pick up the glasses.

No soon later, a sharp glass pricked one of her fingers, drawing blood. Sanji, forgetting his etiquette all of a sudden, let out a low curse. He reached for his handkerchief buried in his pocket but before he could pull it out, Nami suddenly stood up and pushed through the small crowd blocking the door, even passing Chopper on her way through. She left without a work.

His brows furrowing, Sanji directed his gaze at the other members of the ship, and saw their faces were also etched with worry. Finally they all looked at their Captain. The member who knew Nami and Zoro the longest. However, their loud and goofy Captain was serious this time, his mouth straight and his eyes hard. Luffy reached out for the straw hat hanging down his back and lifted the hat to his head of black hair.

"Let them work it out between themselves."

But it never got better, instead it seemed that after so many of the crewmembers witnessed the fight that happened in the kitchen, Nami and Zoro decided to not bother to hide their aggression in each other's presence. The arguments became ever more severe,words full of vehemence and happening all over the places. Yet there were also times where they ignore each other, their silences taking up hours. The only moment where they bothered to act civil to each other was during eating time, but that was probably due to their respect for their Captain, not wanting to ruin Luffy's favorite times of the day. Other than that, the tension never stopped.

Chopper never really spends time with Zoro or Nami anymore, already traumatized by the violence and harshness of their banter. One day, the small doctor could not help but finally got the courage to ask Luffy the question that has been lurking in everybody's mind.

"Is one of them going to leave us?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Swordsman-san didn't mean to hurt you."<p>

Nami moved her gaze from her the map she was currently working on and was faced with the scene of Robin leaning her lanky body on the door. Her posture relaxed and poised but her gaze sharp and full with unhidden concern.

Nami took off her glasses, though her clothing was still dirty and disheveled, her face was was clean from the blood and dirt from the battle on the previous island. She leaned back against the chair, her tangerine hair falling back. Her eyes moved to the ceiling and spoke softly, "I… I don't know that anymore."

Robin closed her eyes and sighed. She brushed the inexistent dust on her navy jacket and lifted herself from the door, "When are you ever going to actually talk to him."

"We do talk—"

"No, that's biting at each other's throat. I mean, when are you and Swordman-san going to actually talk about the problem that you two have going on?"

"It's… complicated", Nami looked down and watched her fingers trace the outline of her skirt, "We need time."

Robin walked towards Nami's desk, her heels clicking softly against the floor. She rested her hand on one of Nami's shoulder, "You both can't keep hiding. One of you two must take the first step. Knowing how stubborn Swordsman-san can be, I think it would be best if you were the first one."

Nami nodded her head and leaned the side of her head against her palm, "We'll talk."

Though Robin couldn't know when she would do it, but she trusted Nami to do the right thing. The Straw Hat pirates were desperately worried and cannot help but be alarmed at the chances of losing a nakama. They came too far to lose any members.

Nami slipped on her glasses again and picked up the compass she left on her table. Continuing on the map she was working on, she stayed silent until Robin softly closed the door behind her. The flame of the lamp resting on the corner of the map flickered.

"We'll talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I still think its a bit rushed but I just really want Zoro and Nami to interact with each other. I also want to write more about the other members of the crew. The add different chemistry and elements to the story.<strong>

**Reviews motivate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! It's a busy school year and it takes time to get on with a chapter.**

**Please ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Zoro?"<p>

The bed squeaked as Zoro shifted around to face the door, a small fluffy figure scurried across the medical room of the Thousand Sunny. Small hooves pattered on the wooden floors in a frantic pace.

"Hey, Chopper."

The corners of Chopper's mouth lifted at Zoro's familiar rough drawl, but the smile swiftly disappeared when the doctor's dark eyes gave Zoro's body a hasty look-over. Seeing the new wounds on scattered around Zoro's forearm and the loosening of the old bandages from the battle at Thriller Bark, a deep frown formed between Chopper's brows. Without further ado, the doctor grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid from the metal shelves and popped open the cap with his nimble hooves. Immediately, the strong aroma of ethanol filled the room.

"Please lie down."

Zoro took off his sleeveless shirt and obediently settled his battered body on the soft mattress of the sickbed. Relaxing his tense muscles, he watched the furry body pushed the office chair near the bed, the wheels squeaking to a stop. There was a small shuffle as Chopper jumped on the seat; new bandages and medicine in hands.

"This might hurt a bit", apology laced with his soft tone, Chopper gently poured the ethanol across the wounds on the arm. Zoro felt the cool liquid rolling down his skin and sinking into each open wound, the sting of the alcohol burned as it went deeper but Zoro didn't utter a sound, not even a flinch.

While cleaning the cuts and bruises, Chopper looked deep in thought, his mouth scrunched up as if the doctor was in dilemma.

Zoro inwardly sighed, "What's wrong, Chopper?"

Surprised at Zoro question, Chopper made an incoherent sound down his throat. It wasn't until he composed himself did a bashful grin appeared on his face and he embarrassingly fixed his hat, "I'm not really good at hiding anything."

Zoro raised a brow but didn't say anything else; instead he waited patiently for Chopper's question.

The doctor went back to patching up Zoro's arm, the frustration lessened on his face.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"…I think you should apologize to Nami."

His head buried into the pillows, Zoro was quiet. Chopper's voice continued.

"Nami was worried about you, you know? You can be nicer."

Zoro turned his head to the side, his eyes still closed. With barely moving his lips, he muttered, "The moment I turn _nice_, that witch will—"

Feeling the roll of bandages wrapping his arm, Zoro slightly lifted his arm. Before he could finish his comment, Chopper's voice lightly cut him off, "We don't expect you to act like Sanji, Zoro…"

Zoro opened his eyes, not really looking at anything.

"…We just want you to treat her as before."

With a sigh, Zoro nodded. He understood what Chopper meant. He wasn't blind to not notice how worried the other nakamas were. The suspicion of either him or Nami leaving the crew was incredulous to him, but after being witnessed of that particular fight, he could understand their concern. Fortunately, and surprisingly, Luffy didn't interfere with their problems this time, trusting it to be solved on their own hands.

_It only if it was that simple._

However, his thoughts have been cut off, when Chopper moved to his back, stripping the old bandages. This time he couldn't help but grunt at the pain.

With a gasp, Chopper couldn't stop the disapproving tone laced in his voice, "What were you thinking, Zoro? Your wounds from Thriller Bark are still recovering, yet you are still jumping in to fights!"

"Those half-assed bounty hunters weren't a problem", tightening the muscles on his jaws, Zoro mumbled, "If that stupid woman didn't always get in trouble, I would of—"

"I'm sure Nami can take care of herself."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Zoro motioned himself back into a sitting position, his brows still tightly twisted. Chopper grabbed a new set of clean bandages and started wrapping it around his waist.

"In next few weeks, no more drinking, Zoro. It's not good for you right now."

His words brought Zoro back to that night in the kitchen. The bottle of sake in her hands. Her eyes filled with confusion, worry, anger and something else he couldn't name.

"_Chopper said you should lay off drinking for awhile."_

"_Mind your own business, woman."_

His voice wary, "I know."

"And refrain yourself from jumping in anymore fights. You have to stop straining your body before you fully recovered."

"_Stop trying to always save us! **Save me!** Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

"_I'm not—"_

"_You can't stop us from getting hurt! We have !"_

Pushing her voice out of his head, he turned head to face Chopper. Watching the doctor efficiently tying up the ends of the bandages, he couldn't help but say, "I'm not going leave. The same with Nami."

Snapping his head up, the red hat slipped to the side a bit, Chopper's teary eyes rounded with hope, "Really?"

With a reassuring smirk, Zoro reached out to fix Chopper's hat, "Yeah. We just need some time."

_Some time to figure out what is wrong between them._

* * *

><p>Nami leaned across the railing, feeling the dips and rises of the waves as it pushes the Thousand Sunny. The salty taste of the sea air sinks in the back of her tongue while a cool breeze brushes the tips of her orange hair.<p>

_You both can't keep hiding._

With a sigh, Nami pushed back from the railing. Robin's voice has been circling her head for hours but she still could not bring herself to find Zoro.

Not yet.

Looking up, she watched the clouds swept across the blue sky. It would be days till the clouds gathered and rained, and for once she wished there could be a storm or a change in wind; something to keep her busy from thinking about it.

"Yohohoho, is there something wrong with the weather?"

Hearing Brook's familiar laughter, Nami turned and smiled, "Not for another week."

With a flamboyant bow, Brook took a place next to Nami, "For such great discovery, I wished to celebrate it by having a glimpse—"

"No", Nami deadpanned.

Again his melodic laughter echoed through the air, the musical scale of notes ringing in her ears. She eyed Brook's bony figure and saw his skeleton hands clutching his prized violin.

"Would her lady liked to listen to a tune?"

Nami shook her head, "Not now. I think I'm not in the right state to appreciate your music."

"From what I can see, even though I don't have any—", Nami lifted her hand to stop Brook from continuing his overused jest, "—Sorry. Do you have anything troubling you?"

Closing her eyes, Nami felt the light brush of the sea wind. She opened her mouth, her voice whispered with the breeze, "I wished I could just fix it so everything can be just like it used to be."

There was silence and only the sounds of the waves lightly hitting the ship could be heard.

"Nami-san."

"Hm?"

"Though we are all nakamas but we all have someone who knows us best", lifting up his violin, Brook tuned one of the strings, "Harmony did not exist from the start. There are places where we must tighten and there are places where we must loosen. And it takes time and patience to find the perfect pitch, but if you just leave it, it would only get worse."

"Wise words", Nami commented while opening her eyes again.

"Yohohohoho, it's because I lived long enough."

Chuckling, Nami gazed at her skeleton companion, "Thank you, Brook."

The gentleman bowed again, "My pleasure."

Stretching her arms and relaxing the tense muscles on her shoulders, Nami let out a relaxed hum, "About that offer you made before…"

Brook's spine straightened immediately, his black top hat bounced on his head of springy hair, "It would be my honor to see your—"

Interrupting him with exasperated roll of her eyes, Nami said sardonically, "No, the other offer."

"Well then…" his voice tinge with slight regret, Brook positioned his violin on his shoulder and his hand held the bow professionally, "Is there a song you wished to hear?"

"Hmm… Something light and sweet."

With a moment of contemplation, Brook set the bow on the violin strings. With the pull of his hand, the instrument produced a clear sound, the note singing its tune.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I know it is progressing slowly but it needs chapters to explain their relationship, so please be patient.<strong>

**And don't favourite my story if you don't plan to review me. I NEED REVIEWS FOR MOTIVATION.**

**It's that simple.**


End file.
